as I wish upon a shooting star
by lokisadopted
Summary: I'm not a new guardian or a human girl that falls in love with the winter spirit, I am merely a spirit, floating around in space. That was until Jack Frost caught me literally. He taught me how to form bonds that my immortal life is more than granting wishes, and most importantly he taught me how to make people believe in the magic of my light. I am Astra a shooting star Jack X OC
1. Chapter 1

As I wish upon a shooting star.

One cold winter night, while the children were sleeping, a star fell from heaven, most would call it a shooting star or if they want to be all scientific, a meteor.

Wait wait whoooh. How about we start this story a bit different, alright?

Years ago, shooting stars were still seen as actual stars falling from the sky, they were seen as an omen of dangerous times, a sign of war, or travelling spirits. Nowadays, a shooting star is seen as no more than a piece of rock from outer space, falling down to earth, only to burn up in the atmosphere.

But, what if I were to tell you that perhaps it really was a travelling spirit, ready to grant you **one** wish if you were to catch it?

The only thing you have to do is wish upon the right light and hope you can capture the spirit.

Humans are still wishing upon them, the stars I mean, because it gives them hope but if one doesn't believe in the magic, what's the point?

I am Astra, one of these spirits, of course I am not the only one, there are many more, most born out of a dying sun.

Now why am I special? I am not.

While most stories revolve around a character that portrays everything that people are not, a character that is special, where everything revolves around them… this won't be that one.

Because this is my story, the story of just another spirit, floating in the sky with my sisters occasionally coming down to earth to mingle with humans.

This is the story of how I met a boy, a winter spirit who showed me that there was more in life than floating around and giving hope to people.

He taught me how to have fun, he taught me to socialize, to make people believe in the magic of our falling light.

This is my story for I am Astra, a shooting star.

_author's note: I present to you all, a prologue; I have read a few ROTG fics where the human girl falls in love with jack and jack with the human girl almost instantly. So I decided to give it a different spin, why not make the girl a spirit, nothing special, one out of a few hundred? Why not make their friendship suffer a bit? _

_While I know this isn't the fairytale love story that is shown to many times, I want to portray how connections are really formed, with good times and bad times, with struggles and many twists and turns, slow and painful even at times. _

_Now on that note I leave you all, tell me what you think?_

_Reviews are much appreciated and stay tuned for the first real chapter coming up soon! _


	2. Chapter 2

As I wish upon a shooting star chapter 1: the girl that fell out of the sky

"Lyra!" The slightly older spirit looked at the one who called out to her, looking slightly surprised to see the normally not so sociable Astra floating in her direction.

"Astra, what's wrong?" she asked the younger spirit when she finally got close enough.

"Well Euh you see, I was wondering if… if you and I could… switch places for tonight? I really want to see America!" every spirit had a designated continent and country as to equally divide the possibilities for humans to see them all over the world.

Astra was stationed above Europe, mainly above the west: the UK, France, and occasionally Poland if the opportunity presented itself.

It wasn't uncommon for sisters to switch country or content for a night, it made them see the world, made them closer to each other.

"I don't know Astra, it's a bit more dangerous than Europe…" she trailed of, thinking about the many meteor hunters she had encountered, trying to find what people believe to be space rocks, only to find a women.

"Please it's just for one night? I heard Vega talking about it and I really want to see it with my own eyes" The younger female took the hands of Lyra in her own, and smiled.

"Please?" she asked again and the other woman sighed before nodding.

"Just go, it's almost night time over there." Lyra then started to drift in the opposite direction, intending on relaxing until night fell in Europe.

Now before we get anywhere let me tell you that while we have all been around for a few hundreds to thousands of years, Lyra and Vega were probably the oldest, having seen the most, having granted the most wishes and lived the most.

When Lyra told Astra it was dangerous, she really did mean it; many times she was hunted down for her light. Each time she was caught she lost a bit of her shine and while this didn't affect the magic, it affected her visibility.

Now she was easily looked over, forgotten, she didn't want this to happen to her young protégé.

Astra knew this, she knew about the inner struggle, it made her feel as if maybe the older star perhaps deserved a day off, to just observe, or visit the sun to get her shine back.

Looking down at the earth from her place on a cloud of dust, Astra got a bit nervous. In all her 486 years, she had never been outside of her 3 main countries and not knowing what she should be expecting, she began to doubt if this was such a good idea.

Shaking her head, to clear away the doubt, she stood up and looked one last time at the moon, giving it a smile and a wave before diving of her cloud dust.

Words alone can not describe the feeling of falling through space, the emptiness and yet fullness of it all comforting. The darkness and yet at the same time the light and the aurora that could be seen clearly above the earth were easily the things she liked the most about the fall.

Entering the atmosphere was always a bit weird, giving you the feeling as if you were being compressed but at the same time you got a warm feeling all over your body.

Though if it was because of the atmosphere it self or the fact that this was the point where a star really got its speed and glow was unknown to Astra.

Relishing in the feeling of the cold wind she spread her arms and let out a laugh.

It never got old; to see the land get so close, see the many lights illuminating the countries, so soar by those flying metal birds that humans used. It was exhilarating, thrilling, it gave her an adrenaline rush.

When she got closer, she could hear the voices, those of children wishing for a new baby brother or sister, for their parents to stop fighting, those of teenagers wishing for their teenage romance to last, of adults wishing for wealth or a good job, those of elderly wishing to see their loved ones again.

And no matter how much she wanted to grant all those wishes she couldn't because only one or 2 really believed in the magic.

"Don't worry little one, everything will be alright" her voice was carried over the wind, being brought to the little boy who asked her for his parents to stop fighting.

It were at these times that she loved being a wish granter, while it almost broke her heart as she could practically see the tears of the little boy, she was glad she could help him.

She was glad that someone believed in the light.

Being lost in her thoughts, Astra didn't notice that she got closer to the ground that she should, she tried slowing down, hoping to at least make the fall less painful.

That night, Jack Frost was once again covering the ground with a layer of fresh snow making sure to cover everything.

As he leaned on his staff to admire his work his eyes drifted to the sky, enjoying the cold of the night.

What caught his eye however was the bright trail of yellow almost white light falling from the sky.

Studying it for a moment he dismissed it as just another meteor that was burning up in the atmosphere.

For a while he just lounged around, but curiosity got him and he looked at the sky again, noting that the light trail was getting closer and this got him interested.

He cocked his head a bit to the left and stood up.

With his staff in his hand, he flew up into the sky, intending to get a better look at what was leaving its light in the sky.

It was obvious that whatever it was fell down with tremendous speed and he looked at the moon as if asking what is was, as if he expected he would answer.

Looking back he got a curious look in his eyes, noting that it was a girl falling out of the sky.

Jumping in to action, he was just in time to catch her as she was going to crash down onto a pile of snow.

The landing was not as bad as Astra thought it would be, quite soft actually, a bit cold but she wasn't going to complain about that.

Opening her eyes again, she looked down and saw that she was now sitting on a boy. His eyes closed and a –what she assumed to be- a pained look.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, it wasn't my intention to…" as she scrambled to get up she paused for a moment remembering that he probably didn't even hear her.

"Stupid me" she mumbled to herself as she smoothed out her dress and cloak.  
Looking down, she saw that the hem of her dress was slightly scorched by the heat.

"When I saw that light I wasn't expecting a girl to fall down on me…" the voice came from below her and she looked down at where the boy that caught her now sat up strait.

She blinked, once, twice, three times before grinning.

"Well, it wasn't my plan to actually crash land." She offered him a hand which he took, using it as leverage to get back up.

"Jack Frost" he said and shook her hand that was still in his.

"Astra" she answered

* * *

_author's note: _

_I didn't really want to leave him out for too long that's why I opted to let her switch places with Lyra though this won't be a habit, just so you know.  
_

_tell me what you think?  
I'm a bit uncertain about the chapter, it was difficult to actually come up with a way of how they meet, more importantly in what conditions. ..._

_anyway reviews are always appreciated 3  
_


	3. Chapter 3

As I wish upon a shooting star 2: when another one is born

"So tell me, do you regularly fall on people… Astra?" he tested out the name, noting that it felt a bit weird to say it out loud.

"N-not really." She stammered a bit, embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

Crash landing on earth, right on top of a guy who was now teasing her, this never happened when she was in Europe.

One of his eyebrows rose. "OK so if not, why this time?" Jack as she now knew he leant on the long piece of wood that he held in his hand.

A slight blush rose to her cheeks, "I was a bit lost in my thoughts…" Astra looked at the sky, noting that the constellations had moved a lot since she fell.

Only a few more hours till dawn she thought.

"Well euh, thank you for catching me Jack but I'll have to go now" she gave a little awkward smile as she snapped her fingers and a silvery dust cloud appeared.

When it took form it revealed what could only be described as a darkness, here and there spots of light and different coloured round forms in the distance.

"hey where's that?" the winter spirit's curiosity made him wonder what could be so dark and yet look so peaceful and comforting.

"It's my home." She told him and pointed above her towards the sky.

As he looked up, she stepped into the now completely formed portal and disappeared with a slight pop

Hearing this, Jack looked back at the spot where the female once stood and blinked in confusion before shrugging his shoulders.

While they had only met briefly, Astra couldn't help but be curious about the boy, while he had clearly seen her he had not even asked for a wish to be granted.

Not even mentioned it, perhaps he was still a bit shaken up from the suddenness of her arrival?

She shook her head and laid back down on the cloud of stardust that she called her home.

While it wasn't much, it was comfortable, like a big fluffy carpet, enveloping her, keeping her safe from the harsh lights of the sun and the harsh cold that was spread throughout the space.

"Astra, I see you made it back?" Vega was one of the first spirits, as old as humanity itself.

She had witnessed development, and prosperity but also death and war and destruction making her weary, making her doubt if humanity was really worth it.

Astra just nodded

"no problems?" the older spirit came closer and saw the hesitation in the younger one's nod. She raised one of her eyebrows.

"Astra?" that commanding but still questioning tone made the little star look up.

Sheepishly smiling she told her what had happened.

"I euh, I fell… and a boy caught me." Vega looked at Astra and touched a strand of her very long shimmering blonde hair.

"You haven't lost any of your shine though…" she started but cut her self of shaking her head.

"He… he didn't ask for a whish, said his name was Jack Frost" Vega smiled a mysteriousness invading her eyes.

"Oh did he now?" It came out almost teasing.

"Do you know him?" Astra asked her superior, hoping to satisfy her own curiosity but the older woman merely nodded before giving the girl a smile and a wave before drifting off towards her own continent.

"Jack where were you last night?" arriving back at the north pole, the winter spirit was almost immediately questioned by North, remembering that he was supposed to help prepare for Christmas last night.

Instead he spent the rest of the night, thinking, wondering about the girl, trying to figure out what she meant by pointing at the sky.

She definitely wasn't human, that much was obvious, but if not that, than a spirit perhaps?

"Oh you know, around?" he smiled sheepishly.

"You were supposed to help us Jack not slack of" North continued, looking back at the winter spirit.

Jack scoffed at that "I wasn't slacking off" he paused a few seconds, noting the look that the taller man was giving him.

"I actually saved a girl that fell out of the sky." He sounded almost proud, though the memory of his body meeting the ground kind of ruined it.

"From the sky?" North asked, not really believing it and Jack nodded.

"Yeah apparently she lives there but she fell" he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, before once again leaning on his staff.

"If I'm correct than you are telling me you caught a shooting star?" He eyed Jack, not knowing whether to believe him or not.

Catching one, mid flight was a bit unusual but seeing as jack showed no sign of lies he opted to believe the young spirit.

"Shooting Star?"

"Yes, a shooting star Jack"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well they were seen as omens of bad luck in the past…" He seemed to think for a bit, either remembering something or trying to find the right explanation.

"I met one myself a few decennia back you know. Still pretty young, only 1300 years old or so. The day after I found out that there were many more children believing." He sounded almost melancholic.

"That's not bad luck" said Jack

"No indeed. Still, I would appreciate it if you would actually be here tonight." He gave the spirit a no nonsense look, really needing the extra help.

Jack Frost sighed before nodding.

"Seren?" the woman looked up from the little town she was watching to see Lyra and Vega approach her.

"Yes?" she sounded almost impatient, wanting to go back to looking over the little town.

"Another one is being born" they gave a smile at the other woman who instantly became happier.

"Really? It's been so long almost 300 years! Oh what a glorious evening" she stood up strait and bowed to the moon, thanking him for granting them another sister.

"Where?" she asked Vega

"Behind Andromeda" the woman told her elder who almost seemed disappointed.

There was a difference in every sister those born close to them, where they could see the process were the ones who would do great things, live long, shine bright.

Those born far away, obscured from the sight of the other sisters, would live a short life.

When a shooting star is born, they have to be reunited with their sisters as soon as possible, but being obscured made it difficult for them to find the new spirit, sometimes it could be decennia before they found their new sister, not knowing that the sun where she had been born out was already dead.

Now that there were less people believing in their light, many had already died, so the news of a new spirit should be amazing.

But they all knew that the little one probably would be found to late, having most likely missed the critical phase by the time they would find her.

It was unfortunate, but it was reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking the earth

_Author's note;_

_Rise of the Guardians isn't mine, the only thing that is mine are my OC's including Astra and Vega. Enjoy the chapter loves._

XOXO

It had been several days now since the meeting between the winter spirit and the wishing star and neither could really forget the other.

In Jack's case it was the strangeness of the whole situation, a shooting star, falling down from the sky right on top of him. Granted it was his initial plan to catch her.

And For Astra it was the fact that she had never really met anyone that could really see her, let alone be it a guardian as she discovered later on.

Now don't interpret this the wrong way, there is no attraction no infatuation between the two, they merely find each other interesting enough to meet again.

On earth, they days went by, and in space, the sisters just floated around, having a lazy day. Enjoying the clouded sky, in Europe, making it impossible to see them.

"Say Vega, I … kind of have a question for you" Astra looked meekly at her older sister who eyed her curiously before nodding, encouraging the younger girl to continue.

"I was wondering…. Is it possible for us to… walk around on earth?" she glanced to the side, a pale blush creeping up her neck and towards her cheeks.

"Why do you ask Astra?" To be honest, Vega had a suspicion about why she asked but couldn't help but ask.

"Well… I, the Winter Spirit… Jack Frost…" she paused, looking for the right words.

"…I kind of want to talk to him again" Vega looked at her younger sister nodding.

"I thought so… well… it isn't unheard of…" she paused a few seconds

"I suppose it is possible… but only if you notify us every couple of hours. You know how dangerous those humans are." Of course she did, she saw what happened during the world wars, the cold war, and the crusades and now that humans have reached their temporary zenith of technological break troughs they are even more dangerous.

While Wishing stars are spirits, it doesn't mean that they can't be killed by the earth walkers, after all no one is immortal right?

"Of course!" she smiled brightly before hugging Vega who looked a bit taken back but wrapped her arms around the smaller girl none the less.

"But only if your schedule allows it alright?" the falls of a shooting star weren't randomly chosen, it was the man in the moon that 'told' them when to go and when not. He told the girls where there would be people who needed them.

The young girl nodded a smile on her face before returning to her own dust cloud. Giving a last wave at her older sister, she drifted of towards her own continent.

XOXO

Another couple of days passed before Astra caught sight of the Winter Spirit in France, she went to notify one of her sisters who nodded at her as confirmation.

The rumour has gone around fast after that, about little Astra who went to walk on earth because she was interested in a Guardian. Some of her younger sisters were slightly jealous while some of her older sisters were wary of this decision.

"Okay, here I go" she dived of her dust cloud and once again fell down to earth, leaving behind the light trail like always.

Jack once again saw the light trail and raised his eyebrows. _'another one?'_ he asked himself, slightly curious about having the chance of meeting another Wishing Star or perhaps Astra who he had met several days ago.

Though North had later told him that the Wishing Stars mostly stayed above their own continents thus the chance was small he would see her today. After all, this time he was in Europe, not America.

Though a small part of his brain kept telling him to look up, and as he did he saw the light slowly disappearing, making the darkness of the night cloud the figure that came down to earth at a slower speed than before.

A minute went by and before he knew it, the young girl, Astra stood once again in front of him, arms behind her back, and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet slowly. Her black cloak slightly moving with the wind, her golden hair still shining a bit and her amber eyes, like liquid gold twinkling.

"Hello Jack." She smiled at his confused look.

"Hey Astra… I don't want to sound rude and all but, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Euhm well… it was kind of boring at home and euhm so I decided to come down to earth." She nervously rubbed her arm behind her back.

"…then aren't you supposed to be in America? North told me you guys generally stayed above your continent." He didn't really believe the statement of the wishing star but didn't say anything about it, for all he knew, it could be true what she said. After all, he didn't know anything about the world up above his head.

"oh! My continent is actually Europe" she smiled before continuing "last time I was in America because I switched places with one of my sisters for the night. I wanted to see other continents too" she glanced around at the snow covered ground after she said that and looked down to her feet.

The snow felt cold under her bare feet so she summoned her dust cloud to sit on and keep her warm, and away from the cold wind's bite.

"ah well it's definitely good to see you again!" he smiled brightly, continuing to lean on his staff, not even slightly fazed by the sudden appearance of the dust cloud Astra now sat on.

It was quite similar to the sand cloud Sandy rode on, the only difference being the colour.

While Sandy's was a shimmering gold, quite like the colour of her hair and eyes, hers was a sparkling silver or grey to be more precise.

"Likewise, so would you mind showing me around a bit? I have only seen the evolution from above." She looked around once again, looking at the bright lights not too far from where they were.

Jack raised one of his eyebrows. "How old _are _you exactly?"

She looked back at him, raising a finger to her chin and tapping it lightly while she was thinking. "Well, I've seen London burn…" she told him softly, a far away look in her eyes.

1666 was known for the great fire of London, a time where many had died and many had wished upon the shooting stars to help them and while they all wanted to help those people, they couldn't. There were things even Wishing Stars couldn't interfere with and big turn points in history were on of them.

Astra remembered the cacophony of people screaming out in pain, agony, people crying, calling out for their loved ones, calling out for help because it was hard to control the fires and in the end the sisters couldn't do much about it.

She shook her head, to clear away the memories. "Let's just say I've been hanging around for a while alright?" she smiled at him. Silence fell once again before she extended her hand towards him in an invitation to get on her cloud.

"Is that thing even safe?" she shrugged her shoulders at that. "I don't know, I never tried it before with anyone other than my sisters." Almost hesitantly, Jack jumped on the cloud only to fall right through again.

He looked up from his sitting position on the ground "well… I think we now know it isn't safe for me" they both chuckled lightly. "Well, it was worth the try right?

XOXO

While Astra sat upon her cloud, following the Winter Spirit who was riding the wind above the city, they talked about all sort of things.

About what she thought about the earth now, and in the past, about how Jack had become a guardian, Jack talked about North, Toothania, Bunnymund and Sandy, about Jamie who was the first child to see him. And Astra told him about her Countless of sisters who were floating around the earth at this very moment.

They avoided the topic of their pasts, not once was it mentioned how Jack became the Winter Spirit and not once was Astra's age mentioned again. They were enjoying each others company, forming a friendship very fast.

But Jack couldn't help but wonder how Astra was born, not once did she mention her parents, or a brother; it was always her sisters that she spoke so fondly off.

"So how were you born anyway? Who are your parents?" he decided to ask the question and looked over at the girl who he now suspected of being older than he was.

She hummed slightly "A star" she said. "I was born out of a Star or well what you call a sun" she paused looking for the right words to make it easier to explain.

"We are all born out of stars, when they die or when a new one is formed actually. Sometimes…sometimes the star has too much energy and that's when we are born, we carry that energy with us…" she paused once again, looking at her new friend's face.

He was clearly interested in what would follow next.

"To be more precise, we are walking energy, we take on the form of something humanoid and use wishes as a way to release excess energy…" she paused, a far away look on her face. "do you know what that means?" she asked him, looking away from him, for her this was not a topic she was comfortable about.

He shook his head no, "no not really."

"We are not immortal because of this…when the energy runs out, because we have granted too many wishes or have been caught too many times we disappear, lose our humanoid form and… well, blend in with the light." She had witnessed many of her sisters disappearing because of this. Many were scared of going down to earth because of this, they would get caught and forced to grant wishes.

His eyes widened a bit, looking at the girl who was now lounging on her dust cloud, looking at the sky, at things he probably couldn't even see because at that moment she smiled a sad smile and gave a little wave toward a break in the cloud cover.

"… Have you been caught a lot?" he asked her tensely

"Only once, but I've been granting wished for centuries now…" she paused and looked at him, giving him a reassuring smile "hey, it's what I am you know and I am fully prepared for that. I love what I am, I love that I can help people and I love that I can see all that is happening." Astra once again had a far away look in her eyes and shook her head again.

"The man in the moon once told me a story you know, about the guardian." She decided to change the subject to a more happy one and at the mention of the man in the moon Jack got curious.

"He talks to you?" he asked almost disbelievingly, she nodded

"He talks to all of us, we are… sort of his foster children you know, the sun and him are brother and sister" she smiled at that before going back to her story.

"He told us about how brave you all were when you fought Pitch Black, he spoke very fondly of you all, even you Jack." The Winter Spirit smiled at that.

The night continued like that, floating around, telling stories while Jack covered the cities, forests, roads and hills with a white blanket of snow and ice.

The atmosphere was comfortable but when the sun was only an hour away from rising Astra had to leave again.

"So are you going to fall out of the sky more often?" he asked her slightly teasing as she faked being offended.

"Only on you Mister Frost, but seriously, I think I'll come down a few more times to just… float around with you if that is alright?"

"That would be fun, I have to admit, company makes the job so much more enjoyable"

Once again the dust formed a portal, showing the darkness of space and with a last wave Astra left the Winter Spirit.

XOXO

_Author's note:_

_It's been a while since I have updated and I have a completely legit reason for that.  
Even though I am on holiday right now, I have my student job, and social life interfering with my ability to write regularly Soon school will start again and even then I won't be able to update regularly because I am in my last year of high school meaning I have several mini thesis to write. But don't worry, I will try to update at least once a week or every two weeks to the most._

_Next I would love to thank my two reviewers, I always enjoy reading what you guys think about this story so don't hesitate to leave your concerns. _

_I have also been told that Astra is kind of like a character in the movie Stardust? I have never seen the movie but I have been told it is very good so perhaps I will watch it soon, so I can avoid parallels with it. _

_If you want to know more about the life of a Wishing Star, how they are born, how they can die, how their life progresses, ages, etc etc, feel free to ask or wait until all is explained in the story. I will try to drop hints every now and then and explain some things. _

_Also Astra is pretty old, definitely older than Jack, she's been around for several centuries now._

_For those of you who read my other story: Just a Mirror Image I will be updating that one around Wednesday if all goes according to plan. _

_Anyway. Reviews are much appreciated and always a good motivation. _

_Much love Lokisadopted _


	5. Hiatus notice

**I don't know how many of you care about this but I am now officially putting As I wish upon a shooting star on hiatus.**

**Why? With my constant mood swings, most of them resulting in some sort of break down, I find it hard to write what I want to. WUSS (yes I call it WUSS), to me is a story that revolves around trying to break habits and experience new things. It's about discovering new bonds and showing that even though there is a great distance, friendships can work out.  
**

**But I can't write like that now. So until my mood improves, this will be on Hiatus. **

**I'm sorry for those of you who actually like or tolerate the story. **

**Much love lokisadopted **


End file.
